<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack-In-The-Box by KiraMyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318274">Jack-In-The-Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst'>KiraMyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack of All Trades [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Jack Sparrow, Gen, Jack being Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacqueline Teague is a lady. A lady pirate that is. It's in her blood. Her father, an important pirate captain himself. She's also quite the pirate in her own right. Since people have taken to calling her 'The Best Pirate Anyone's Ever Seen.' Captain Jack Sparrow with her beloved ship; The Black Pearl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack of All Trades [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack-In-The-Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney, Ted Elliot, Terry Rossio, Stuart Beattie, Jay Wolpert, Gore Verbinski &amp; Jerry Bruckheimer :(</p><p>#Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my JoAT!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.<br/>I do own my take on a Female!JackSparrow and on the Canon characters, beings, buildings &amp; places:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p> </p><p>Jack Sparrow is a Pirate.</p><p>A bloody good one, at that.</p><p>It just so happens, that she's currently a Captain without a Ship.</p><p>Her Lucks about to Change though.</p><p>As, she gets the chance to finally get revenge on her turncloak old friend. </p><p>With the help of a Timid Blacksmith,</p><p>A Headstrong Lady,</p><p>A Cranky Governer,</p><p>A Smug Commodore,</p><p>and a Motley New Crew.</p><p>She will Take Back what is Rightfully Hers;</p><p>Her Sweet Beloved Pearl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think?<br/>Comment, Respectfully Please :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>